


scarred

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the third time they've hooked up so far and it's the third time Bruce has found some way to make sure they are either in the dark or that the lights are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scarred

He's about to get Bruce's shirt off, his teeth still caught on Bruce's bottom lip when Bruce leans over and reaches for the pull cord on the lamp next to the bed. It's the third time they've hooked up so far and it's the third time Bruce has found some way to make sure they are either in the dark or that the lights are off.  
  
"You know, if you can't stand to look at me I could just roll over," Hal says with more bravado than he feels. "You can pretend I'm --"  
  
"Shut up," Bruce says and his mouth is painful when it comes down against Hal's this time, harsh and bruising and delicious. "If I wanted to be with someone else, I would be fucking them."  
  
"Ngh," Hal replies eloquently when Bruce's teeth latch onto his throat, his hands sliding down Hal's side to grip his hips and Hal remembers what he was doing before Bruce got weird with the light, tugs and pulls at Bruce's shirt until he can feel all that thick, hard,  _hot_  muscle beneath his hands.   
  
"What's the deal then, Spooky?" He says, lifting his hips for Bruce to get his boxers off. "Oh,  _I_  know," he says smugly. "It's the whole Dark Knight thing, right? Bet you can't get off unless it's all dark and --"  
  
Bruce sighs and Hal feels his weight shift on top of him, Bruce's thighs wrapped around his own, as he leans over again and clicks the lamp back on.   
  
"Holy  _fuck_ , Bruce," Hal says before he can catch the words in his throat, reaches out and trails his finger down a long scar under Bruce's arm, touches the one on his right side with his other hand.   
  
“It has nothing to do with you,” Bruce says, looking more uncomfortable than Hal has ever seen him look before, including the time Sinestro offered Bruce tips on how to effectively shut Hal up. “My body, it’s --”  
  
“Fucking  _gorgeous_ ,” Hal says. “Christ, I can’t believe you’ve been hiding this from me. I wanna be mad, but also --” Hal uses Bruce’s vulnerable (seriously, that’s new) state to roll them over and get on top of him, pin Bruce’s hands over his head so he can drag his tongue over the scar on Bruce’s shoulder. “I just wanna put my mouth all  _over_  you.”  
  
“You --” Bruce says, sucking air between his teeth when Hal nips at his throat, his hands still on Bruce’s chest, mapping out every scar, every place a bullet or a knife left their mark on him, with his fingertips. “Most people find them...disturbing.”  
  
“Yeah well, lucky for you,” Hal sits back and smirks. “I already know you’re disturbed.”


End file.
